The Evil We Love
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto "El Circulo" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Él siempre ha creído en la causa, en Valentine y sus palabras. Hasta el mismo final. Samuel Blackwell - Segundo lugar -


**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes y situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato participa en el reto "_El Círculo_" del foro [**Cazadores de Sombras**].

* * *

**The Evil We Love**

Sangre. A su alrededor todo se mueve, tambaleándose. Entonces cae y deja de ser. Hay manchas carmines inundando el suelo, que escapan de debajo de su piel, ahí donde las garras se han clavado, inhumanas, sanguinarias, hasta desgarrar la carne y dejarle ver lo que se esconde dentro. Los gruñidos quedos se alejan, el temor penetra en su cuerpo mientras él se va, medio hombre, medio bestia, aún con su sangre resbalando por su boca, inundando sus sentidos con su sabor; a hierro, a sal, a miedo. No, él no tiene miedo, jamás lo ha tenido. Ni ahora que su tiempo se acaba, consumido entre los débiles latidos de su corazón, con la muerte acercándose como un consuelo, como el final de todo dolor; él no teme, tan sólo espera, como siempre ha hecho.

Recuerda la gloria de servirle, de mantenerse fiel, a su lado, de hacer de sus palabras la ley. Las luchas y peleas, las batallas que ganaron, las que no pudieron prever. Toda su vida pasa ante sus ojos encharcados, embarrados por la sangre que gotea de su sien, del profundo arañado, la brecha que Lucian le ha provocado. No se acostumbra a que no esté muerto, a que ahora sea menos de lo que siempre fue. Y, al final, ha sido vencido por uno de ellos, por uno de esos híbridos a los que tanto detesta, mientras él escapa, de vuelta a la batalla, dejándolo como un animal herido, abandonado y listo para partir; la bestia se ha impuesto al hombre de nuevo, porque sabe que Lucian nunca lo dejaría sufrir; arremetería con su _kindjal_ y cortaría su vida. Pero la fiera no siente empatía, no siente nada, sólo el fluir de su sangre, los últimos latidos de un corazón que se apaga, que se agota con cada pulso. Y es así cómo los segundos caen a su alma, con los recuerdos de una vida que pasa mientras los ojos azules se apartan y se van.

De todos los submundos, ellos, los hombre lobo, son la peor calaña; no son más que bestias sanguinolentas, alimañas despiadadas, salvajes y feroces, siempre sedientas de carne, de huesos que roer. Los ha visto transformarse, aullar a la luna, ensañándose en morder hasta el tuétano, hasta rasgar toda la piel, relamiendo la sangre que escapa de las heridas, sonriendo al anochecer, los colmillos asomando, amenazando, gruñendo por lo bajo a la presa que aún está por comer.

Siempre ha detestado a los submundos, con su aspecto inocente, casi personas, pero con el poder demoníaco corroyéndolos, la sangre mestiza que les hace ser diferentes, seres sin alma o sentimientos. Por eso él les da caza, porque aún con un rostro humano por debajo subyace la maldad de sus padres, adeptos del mal. Sólo pueden ser matados o, de lo contrario, propagarán su maldición a cada uno de los hombres a los que ellos han jurado defender; los brujos, los descendientes del abismo, contaminando el mundo con su magia del infierno, cobrando por ello como si fuera su derecho; las hadas, seres de fantasía, hermosas criaturas de mentes retorcidas, embaucadoras y letales, viven salvajes en sus tierras sin ley; los vampiros, nutriéndose de todos los seres con sangre en sus venas, depredadores, incontrolables, insaciables, siempre en busca de más y los hombres lobo, sangrientas bestias con piel de hombre, sádicas, despreciables, sin control, mordiendo a inocentes para convertirlos, para aumentar sus manadas, para tener aún más poder. Debían ser erradicados; esas eran las palabras de Valentine, resonando en su cabeza, siempre, incluso ahora, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Ha creído en la causa desde el inicio, en los sueños compartidos, en construir algo duradero, algo mejor; un mundo en el que los nefilims no tuviesen que esconderse, donde reconocieran su trabajo, donde los mundanos les rindiesen pleitesía, supiesen a lo que se exponían por ellos, que daban sus vidas por salvaguardar sus tierras. Un mundo libre donde cazar submundos, sin represiones, sin represalias ni acusaciones, donde hombres como Lucian no pudieran existir, donde ellos mandasen por encima de todo, más allá incluso que la Clave. Un mundo que ya no verá, pero en el que aún sueña, deseando que los planes de Valentine se hagan realidad, porque ha dado su vida por ello, por una causa mucho más elevada.


End file.
